


【盾冬】Hopelessly, I love you endlessly（nc-17）

by indexmain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain





	【盾冬】Hopelessly, I love you endlessly（nc-17）

————————————

纽约在傍晚开始下雨了，雨点窸窸窣窣地打在玻璃窗上，留下许多模糊的光亮。  
Bucky回到自己的房间里，轻轻叹了一口气。  
早上的时候Steve告诉了他“那个计划”。在Bucky这个一百多岁的老人听来，这种事听起来简直就跟梦一样虚幻飘渺，然而不久过后，这就要在他最好的哥们儿身上实现了，真是让人觉得不可思议。  
他没有开灯，只想静静地坐会儿。最近经历的事情太多，过多的大悲大喜让他有点疲倦，需要一点时间来消化Steve即将离开的事实。  
永远地、不会回头地离开，正如他义无反顾地参军那样。

突然，Bucky的思绪被一阵敲门声打断了。他打开房门，发现Steve站在门口。“Hey Steve，”他赶紧抹了把脸整理心绪，“怎么了？”  
Rogers什么都没说，只是一把将Bucky拥入怀中。Bucky有些不解，但依旧轻轻拍打他的背部安抚他：“发生什么事了？”  
Rogers松开他，直直地望进他的眼里。Bucky觉得现在的Steve怪怪的，但他说不出来：好像是头发短了一点，又或许是眼神太过炽烈……  
Rogers抬起Bucky的脸，吻了上去。  
他感到Bucky小幅度地挣扎，Rogers更加深了这个吻。然而Bucky还是一把推开了他，语气异常冷静：“你明白你在在干什么吗。”  
“你不喜欢吗，Bucky？”Rogers皱着眉头渴求Bucky的回答，“你为什么生气？我等这一刻太久了，相信你也是。”  
Bucky吞咽了一下，似乎要说出这句话很难：“……听着，Steve……如果你是想通过这种方式安慰我、补偿我或者向我道歉，那真的没必要。我很开心你能过上你想要的生活，不用把我们的关系变得这么尴尬。等你走了……”  
“我不会走。”Rogers打断了他的话。  
“……什么？”  
“我不会走，我要待在你身边，”Rogers再次抱住他，“有你的地方才是我的家。”  
“Steve，你现在很奇怪。”  
“Bucky……”Rogers低声倾诉着 ，像是很久没有见到过Bucky那样深情，“我不会说谎。你爱我，你也明白我爱你。”  
Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes相爱从来就不是什么新鲜事。  
Rogers感到Bucky在不可抑制地颤抖。Bucky明显被他打动了，他又低头含住了那双唇，这次得到的是试探性地回应，他激动地收紧了手臂。  
很快欲望就点燃了空气。Rogers从亲吻变成了啃咬，他用舌头碾过Bucky的嘴唇，探进Bucky的嘴里不安分地搅动着。Bucky被他吻得连连后退，被抵在墙上无路可逃。这似乎还不够，Rogers用大腿顶开了Bucky的，顺利地抱起Bucky的双腿，将它们缠在腰间，Bucky的手自然地环在他的脖子上。Bucky涨红了脸，不知多久后Rogers才将他的嘴唇放开。Bucky喘着气仰过头去，任由Rogers掠夺他的脖颈，在麦色的皮肤上留下深红的痕迹。  
Rogers抱着他走向沙发，随之整个人压了下去，Bucky现在感觉到了Rogers有多烫多硬，然而他自己也好不到哪去。他的心跳得很快，他能听见那声音。Rogers迅速地脱下了两个人的外套，在Bucky自己解腰带的时候捧起他的手密密地吻，另一只手似有似无地擦过乳头，将Bucky的欲望彻底撩拨起来。他的裤子被脱下来，随后整个身体被强有力的大手彻底翻了过去。Bucky跪趴着，突然感觉到股间的清凉，不禁回头看Rogers：“你……”  
“对……我准备了……为你。今晚。”  
今晚我不问人间，只关心你。  
只有你……  
手指侵入的瞬间，高温的肠壁便紧紧地吸附上来，Bucky努力忍受火辣的异物感，内心的酸楚和喜悦却越来越被放大。到三指的时候，Bucky整个人都是水淋淋的，像一尾波光粼粼的鱼。  
他撑不住了，全身抖个不停。Rogers怜爱地将他翻过来，阴茎慢慢地、一寸一寸地插入。  
那么大、那么硬、那么烫，让Bucky的意识都有点模糊了，Steve那么棒，那么好，在他的记忆里，这小子就没有不行的时候。  
把他禁锢在自己身边，是不是太自私了？

“Bucky...”Rogers拨开他被汗水打湿的头发，“为什么要哭？”  
“我越来越不懂你了，Steve……”Bucky一个劲地摇头。  
“我爱你。”Rogers在他耳边低吟。说完，他把自己稍微抽出来，又插进了更深的地方。Bucky惊呼一声。他高潮了，精液喷洒在两个人的小腹上，又湿又黏，每寸肌肤都泥泞不堪。Rogers继续律动着，碾压他敏感脆弱的肠壁，不给他一点休息的机会。Bucky不由得夹紧了双腿，他的脑袋里别无他物，全是那根阴茎的形状与热度，嗫嚅着求Rogers再深一点再快一点，他要把他吃进去，教他永远都忘不了他有多么爱他。那些爱意在他心里密密麻麻地爬着，抓得他发痒红肿，总是不经意间就泄露出来。它们是肆意生长在Bucky心脏上的寄生虫，靠啃食Bucky为生，而它们的目的只有一个，就是刻出Steve Rogers的模样。  
多么甜蜜的折磨。  
直到Rogers将阴茎拔出来，Bucky的身体还在抖。他的眼眶被染成了水红色，双唇紧紧闭着，更凸显了肉感的脸颊。他站起来，用衣物遮住性爱的痕迹，挡住下身的狼狈。他不敢看他的Steve。Rogers径直走到他面前，在他额头上留下一个不带任何欲望的亲吻。Bucky终于肯抬头看他了。Rogers笑着将他带进了浴室。

Steve在Bucky的房门前徘徊着，不知道是否应该敲门。这时Bucky的房门却打开了，走出了和他一模一样的Rogers。  
两人看到对方皆是愣了一下，紧接着Steve准备发起攻势，正当他的拳头落在Rogers眼前时，Rogers轻轻说了一句：“不要吵到Bucky。他现在很累。”  
Steve放下手，目光紧随Rogers，同他一起下了楼。  
“来自12年的Loki？你怎么在……”  
“这不关你的事。”  
“如果你胆敢伤害Bucky一点……”  
“Steve Rogers，”Rogers不禁打断他的话，“少他妈说那些漂亮话。你不是决定去另外一个操蛋时空过你的荒唐日子吗？Bucky怎么样关你什么事？”他步步紧逼，“你配不上这个名字。懦夫，离Bucky远点，别让他看见你。”  
Steve抿紧嘴唇：“你不会明白的。”  
Rogers笑了：“我只明白Bucky就是我的准则，而你让我感到恶心。”  
“你到底是谁？”  
“你玩弄时间，时间也就玩弄你。”Rogers掏出一瓶皮姆粒子把玩着，“你听好了：我将会是Bucky以后每一个从嘴里说出来的、从脑袋里想到的Steve。后会有期……哦不，最好你滚远点，再也不见。”


End file.
